Winning Isle Esme
by Silver.Writer.From.Within
Summary: Summary inside Chapter 1   Bella is just an average 21 year old who goes to Isle Esme, where she meets the Cullens, the royal family. All human and canon couples, Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

_**This is my first fanfic ever and I'm really excited about writing it! I fall asleep thinking about it and wake up ready to type! LOL **_

_**Summary: Losing is a big part of Bella's life and she's used to it, so much so that it doesn't even bother her anymore. But after an office pool she wins a two week stay at Isle Esme, a rather large island off the coast of Brazil filled with royalties. Will a vacation be all that she wins?**_

_**NOTICE!::: Rated M - for future lemos and of course language here and there...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. (Lucky her...)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1 - Winner**

_"I'm a winner, I'm a winner  
Yes, I am, She's a winner  
Yeah, yes I am, She's a winner"_

_(Diana Ross - I'm A Winner)_

**Third Person Point of View**

Early December...

The interoffice memo was sent. Every employee at Forks Literary Publishers Inc., had a new message in their email inbox. The subject read: Esme Isle Two Week Vacation. Bella, just like every other employee, knew that every year around this time the company drew a name from a hat and some lucky employee was sent to a remote destination for two weeks; a full paid vacation just for being a great employee. But when she saw the email she didn't hesitate to skip over it, because she knew that there was no chance in hell that she would have won. She was used to it, always losing at everything, and always losing anything she ever had.

At five, she lost her mother to some younger man who traveled the country playing minor league baseball. She was forced to stay with her father who barely knew how to take care of himself. She raised herself, and cared for her father losing her childhood through it all.

At ten, she laid her eyes on the cute blonde headed boy named Mike Newton. After weeks of secretly crushing on him she was convinced by her best friend Angela to write him a letter. In this letter she poured out how she felt about him, and how his blue eyes were like the sea. She added a 'Would you be my boyfriend,' at the end with an option for him to check yes or no. The next day he gave her the letter back with a check mark next to 'no.' Apparently, he had a crush on Jessica, Bella's rivalry at school.

At fifteen, she realized that she had feelings for her best guy friend Eric. After a night in the town she confessed her feelings and they kissed. He held her hand and drove her home. He too thought he liked her. For a month they dated. But soon Eric realized that he wasn't really into girls, so Bella lost him, to James a handsome senior with long blonde hair.

At eighteen, she lost her father. His battle with cancer had been fought and in the end he lost. Bella was left alone with no one. She graduated from high school and found a job with Forks Literary Publishers Inc., were she sat and read new book submissions every day. It was here that she met Jacob, the young Native American working in the cubical next to hers. His hair was long and black, and his skin a golden bronze. They dated for two years and Bella was completely in love with him. During their last summer together a girl named Leah started working with them and Bella quickly found herself fighting for Jacob's attention. Before she knew it his hand was clasping Leah's and his lips were on hers and Bella was left behind losing once again.

So not getting picked for a two week vacation was nothing to her. She was used to never being first pick, or being the lucky girl with the handsome guy. She was used to being the loser...

"Ahh... I can't believe it!" Angela yelled as she ran over to Bella's desk. Bella quickly closed out of her email and smiled as her best friend approached her. "Are you excited?" Angela asked.

"About?" Bella asked confused.

"You didn't read the memo?" Angela frowned moving past Bella. She clicked on Bella's email icon and signed in knowing Bella's log in information. "Look," she said opening the memo. "You won!"

Bella turned quickly in her chair and focused her eyes on her computer screen. She couldn't believe it. Her eyes were almost out of her head as she read the details pertaining to her new two week vacation.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"I know!" Angela bounced excitedly.

"I won," Bella said surprised. "Angela I won," she repeated. Angela nodded her head. Bella finished reading the memo before logging out of her email. She sat quietly in her chair surprised that she won the office pool for the vacation. Never in a million years did she think she would win. This was new for her.

"So who are you going to take?" Angela asked breaking the silence.

"You," Bella offered smiling. Angela frowned, she couldn't go.

"I can't, the trip is next week and I promised I would spend some time with Ben and his family."

"That's ok, I can go alone then."

"How about Eric," she offered. They had remained friends even after the fallout of their mini relationship.

"He's going to be with James the next two months in Europe," Bella answered. "But I'll be ok Angela don't worry."

"Ok."

"Ang, I can't believe I won."

"I know this is good Bella. You get to go to Isle Esme.," Angela said with a dreamy tone. "That place is spectacular. They have white sandy beaches, and crystal clear blue waters. Oh, and it's hot all year around so you get to get away from this cold here in Forks. And did you know it's governed by royalty."

"Really?" Bella asked always a sucker for stories of kings and queens.

"Yeah, Isle Esme belongs to Volterra in Italy, and it's governed by one of the Volturi brothers."

"But isn't it somewhere near Brazil?" Bella asked.

"I believe so, but that doesn't matter. Anyway, maybe you can find a prince for yourself," Angela added batting her eye lashes.

"I might be lucky enough to win this trip but that's as far as my luck will go. However, I am looking forward to getting away for a while, even if I'll be alone," Bella said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Angela added hugging Bella. They chuckled. "Well I better get back to my books; I'm reading about a forbidden vampire romance."

"Ugh, you always get the cool books!" Bella yelled as Angela walked away.

Bella returned to her work, happily knowing that for once in her life she had won something.

Something so much bigger than she could ever imagine...

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I did this chapter in 3rd person, but the next chapter will be in Bella's point of view. **_

_**This chapter was to serve as a reference point to where Bella is in her life and what she has lost in her past. **_

_**If you review, I would gladly appreciate it, however I know it's too early to really say much. If you question something, I will answer because that's just who I am. I'm always available for discussions =D**_


	2. Chapter 2  Isle Esme

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! And of course to those who have added me to their favorites and alerts! You guys made me smile all night and day!**_

_**A reviewer made a point to talk about writers who leave their stories unfinished… I PROMISE I am not one of those… I will faithfully continue with my story. Thank you to all who are reading, it means more than vampire world (LOL)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2 – Isle Esme**

**Bella's Point View**

_Angela,_

_I know I promised to call once I got to Isle Esme but after twenty hours of traveling the only thing I wanted was my bed. Then when I got up this morning I wanted to call but my cell decided it wasn't going to cooperate with me, so this is the best I can do right now. I know you must be thinking where the hell did I get a computer from but I have to be honest… I brought my laptop with me =( I just couldn't leave it behind, what if I get some work?_

_Anyway, Isle Esme is everything you told me it was. It's filled with a vast jungle, beautiful white houses, and red roof tops. The water is crystal blue and on the boat ride here I saw many dolphins. Before we even reached the boat port I could see how white the sand on the beach was, and could you believe that it sparkles as the sun shines on it? It's amazing and so beautiful. _

_The resort I'm staying at is very nice and cozy. They have nearly two hundred rooms and every one of them is book! This island is packed, packed to the max. Not one hotel has a vacant room. Of course I was curious so I asked around and guess what I found out? A coronation is taking place three weeks from now for the king's son who turned twenty-one. However, the people of the island along with other royal families start celebrating a month in advance so you can just imagine what this place looks like. Maybe I'll meet a prince after all, who knows right? _

_Yeah, that's what I thought… in a million years… Well I must go, I met a girl named Alice this morning while eating my breakfast at a local bakery and she's showing me around today. You'd like her, and when I get back remind me to tell you all about her. Take care, Ang! I miss you and Love you lots…_

I closed out of my email and put my laptop away. Alice, the girl I had met this morning should be downstairs waiting for me already. I grabbed my bag and my sunglasses and then made my way down to the main lobby of the resort.

As I made my way down the final set of stairs I spotted Alice bouncing happily as she waited for me. She caught sight of me and smiled widely.

"Bella!' she waved.

"Hey Alice, thank you again for taking some time out to show me around," I told her as she gave me a hug. For a short thing she sure did have some strength.

"It's my pleasure, plus I know everything about this island, so who would be a better tour guide?" she asked laughing.

We made our way out of the resort and I laughed as I watched Alice and her short black spiky hair skipping around the fountain outside the resort. She was so free and joyful, something that attracted me to her this morning at the bakery.

She had spotted me alone and she made it a point to introduce herself. She sat with me and asked me questions like why I was here, and where I was from. She was nice and sweet and someone I could see myself being friends with, if I lived here…

"Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked.

"You're amazing, that's all," I told her.

"We're going to be great friends, I just know it," she smiled.

She showed me to the beach where we laid out a few minutes. It was hot, too hot to just lay out so we ended up jumping into the crystal clear blue waters. The water was cool considering the heat from the sun. Alice splashed me and I her. We laughed and enjoyed the time in the water as the colorful salt water fish swam around us. People around us watched with curious eyes but I just figured it was because two grown girls were playing like children.

I caught Alice a few times shooing with her hand at someone but every time I looked no one was there. She was odd, that was for sure but I liked her. She was fun to be with.

Eventually, all the horsing around in the beach made us hungry and we found ourselves quickly getting redressed. We raced over to the nearest hotdog stand and put in an order. Four hotdogs, two bags of chips, and two sodas later we found ourselves sitting on a bench by the beach eating like we had never eaten before. By the end Alice had ketchup all around her lips and I laughed.

"I'm having a great time Alice."

"Me too." She was quiet as she cleaned herself up. "I don't get a chance to do this much."

"You could have fooled me," I told her.

"It's easy to be myself with you," she said quietly adding, "You don't know me."

I looked away wondering what she could mean by that…

We threw out our trash from lunch and before we knew it we were walking around town.

"There's not much to do around here but the beach and the shops," she informed me. "A lot of people come out here to relax or get a glimpse of the royal family up there," she said pointing up towards the mountain.

"I don't see anything," I said squinting my eyes.

"That does because the jungle cover's the palace, but it's huge believe me."

"Well I find this place beautiful Alice. Royalty or not."

"So are you going tonight to the royal ball?" she asked nervously walking into one of the shops. I followed her in.

"I didn't know there was one," I told her honestly.

"There will be one every night for the next twelve nights, they lead to the main coronation ball. Everyone is invited, but if you don't want to come that's ok." I got the sense that she didn't want me to go at all.

"Will you be there?" I asked. She laughed.

"Miss Alice, I'm so glad to see you, come," the store attendant greeted upon seeing Alice. We both followed her back into a private room where a champagne dress hung alone. It has crystals all over the bodice and the skirt flared out like a princess dress. Alice quickly walked over to it and ran her fingers over the dress.

"It's perfect," Alice told the lady. "Everything I asked for. Are the other's completed as well?" she asked.

"Of course Miss Alice, I can have them sent to you today."

"Thank you; that would be great. You've done an amazing job with my dress," Alice told her as she dug for something in her little purse. She pulled out a check, scribbled something on it and then handed it over to the store clerk.

"Oh your…" she began to object.

"Take it," Alice insisted cutting her off. "This is my friend Bella, she's going to need some dresses too," she added pointing over at me. It was my turn to object.

"Alice I don't think so, I'm not even going," I said.

"You are going because I'm going, it's final," she said firmly. The poor store clerk giggled as she skimmed hundreds of dresses in a back closet. "Shade of purple and blue please," Alice told her.

"Alice…"

"Don't Bella, please you've been a great friend to me today and I want to do this for you," she told me holding on to my hand. The elder lady came out of the closet with a dozen dresses in her arms, every one of them a shade of blue or purple.

"Perfect," Alice cheered. I rolled my eyes. "Have them all sent up as soon as possible."

"I will."

Alice smiled over at me and then headed out of the store. I was in such a daze and confused to say the least that I just followed her out without a word.

"Ok, meet me in your hotel lobby in two hours. Shower and wash your hair but don't do anything to it. Can you make it ok without me?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Thank you Alice," I said as we hugged.

I made it back to my hotel room in record time and showered. I washed my hair like Alice asked and left it down as I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. I nervously made my way back down to the lobby to wait for Alice.

I couldn't believe this. Yesterday I was just a normal twenty-one year old who had won a trip to Isle Esme. Now today, I'm here getting ready to go to a Royal Coronation Ball.

"Come on Bella," Alice yelled from across the lobby. She was already dressed in her beautiful princess like dress. Her hair was curled no longer sticking up everywhere. Her bright green eyes were emphasized with the eye make-up she was wearing and her red lips looked as though they were stained with blood. She led the way into the limo waiting outside the hotel. People all around us were getting into their own designated cars, all dressed to impress. "I'm sorry but I have to put this on you," she said as she blind folded me. I laughed but said nothing because this much was expected from Alice. Yet, I felt like there was something bothering her deep down, something she was hiding from me.

I could feel the car making its way through the city and when it came to a stop Alice helped me out. She guided me through a set of doors and up a stair case that in my opinion were never ending. I could hear a few other voices around me but I couldn't see anything through the blind fold.

"Did you have to blind fold her dear?" a kind voice asked.

"Yes, is Rose up here?" Alice asked. I didn't hear a replied, I only felt Alice dragging me along. Eventually she had me sit on a stool. A second pair of foots steps made their way around the room and a door was slammed shut.

"This is her?" a girl asked.

"Yup, isn't she perfect," Alice asked. I suddenly became very aware of myself and self conscious. Then the fold was ripped off of me and I squinted at the bright lights in my face. After adjusting to the light I realized that I was in a room full of mirrors and those big light bulbs that you see in make-up studios.

"She's perfect," a tall beautiful blonde said from behind me wearing a satin red dress that hugged her in all her right places.

"Alice where am I? What's going on?" I asked confused. "And who is she?"

"I am Rosalie Hale, and I'm here to do your make-up and hair," the blonde introduced herself.

"You're at my favorite salon, Bella," Alice added. I knew better then to ask anymore.

In a blur Rosalie began working on my hair and face while Alice came and went from the room. It felt like hours had gone by as I sat there.

"So how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm twenty-one, you?"

"I'm twenty-five. Are you seeing anyone?" she asked. I found that rather personal but my filter wasn't working so I answered.

"No, I'm single. I'm here alone."

"That's perfect. Well you're all done," she said deciding to end the subject. She spun me around and I looked at myself in the mirror.

I still looked like me. My hair was loose cascading in light curls around my face and down my back. She applied little to no make-up on my face and I was greatly appreciating that. Just a little eye liner, mascara, blush and rosy lip stick.

"Let's get you dressed," Alice said coming into the room with a dress and an extra shopping bag. "Here," she said handing me the bag. In it were shoes, stockings and underwear's… completely new of course.

I turned around and undressed myself as Alice and Rosalie stood behind me. I have always been awkward getting undressed with other people, this was nothing new. They didn't seem to mind my shyness…

I put on the new underwear's and stockings and Alice helped me get into my navy blue dress. It was beautiful. It was silky with an empire waist line, and a sash around my waist made of pastel crystals. It had no straps and the back was cut low but I felt beautiful in it.

Rosalie helped me get my shoes on.

"God you look beautiful. That blue looks great against your pale skin," Rosalie said as she strapped on my second shoe. I didn't know her, but it was nice getting a compliment from someone as beautiful as herself.

"Thank you Rosalie, for everything," I added.

"Anything for a friend of Alice's."

"Alright, well Rose and I have to get going. Bella you look beautiful and I only hope and pray you remain my friend after tonight," she said placing a kiss on my cheek. "Felix will be up to get you soon ok?" she asked. I nodded my head and just like that they were gone.

I stood in the room looking at myself in the mirror and tried my best to not talk myself out of leaving right now. This wasn't anything like me… I didn't go to royal balls, and I sure as hell never wore any dress like the one I have on right now.

'Just do it,' I could hear Angela's voice clear as day in my mind. She would be the one pushing me to go out there and have fun.

"Miss Swan, please come with me," a dark handsome man called from the door. I nodded my head, it was now or never, and followed him out into the room that my house back in Forks could fit in twice. It was huge, and very spacious. Just as I was about to walk out I noticed that against the wall hung every one of Alice's dresses and my own… odd… I thought.

"Come Miss Swan…" Felix said as I walked through the door. I followed him down the marble stair case, through the home's lobby and into a large ball room where hundreds of guests were already mingling with one another. "Princess Alice will be down shortly. She would like you to wait for her by the stair case across the room." He pointed to the stair case and I nodded my head but all I could think about was Alice being a princess…

I numbly walked over to the stair case and anxiously waited for Alice to come. No wonder she was worried about me not being her friend after tonight. I had spent an entire day with her and not once did I know, or have an idea that she might be royalty. For once I understood why she said that she could be herself around me since I didn't know who she was. I get it now… the blind fold, everything, she was afraid I would treat her differently… would I?

"Your royal Prince Emmett Cullen and wife Princess Rosalie Hale of Cullen," an announcer announced as Rosalie gracefully walked down the stair case, arms tightly enlaced with a big man with curly black hair that I could only assume was Prince Emmett.

"Please don't be upset," she whispered as she passed me by. How could I ever be upset?

"Your royal Prince Jasper Whitlock and wife Princess Alice Cullen of Whitlock."

Alice made her way down with Prince Jasper, a blonde haired country looking guy who seemed to adore Alice. The look in his eyes as he watched her walk beside him gave it all away, that he was surely in love with Alice.

She smiled widely at me as she passed me by and made her way over to stand next to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Your Royal Highness King Carlisle Cullen and Queen Esme Cullen."

The crowd around me began to cheer as the King and Queen made their way down the stair case. The Queen winked at me as she passed me by and I stood frozen. How the hell did I get this lucky?

"And your royal Prince Edward Cullen."

If I stood frozen when the Queen winked at me then I was forever frozen in time as the Prince made his appearance. He stood there tall and handsome with his wild bronze hair that stood up in every direction. His royal garments were in the color of navy blue with gold and maroon specs of color on the buttons. He nervously placed his hands in his pockets as he chuckled his way down the stairs. The closer he got to me the more and more I realized that I couldn't breathe. God, this man was beyond gorgeous. His cheeks and jaw bone could have been cut with a chisel, that's how sharp his bone structure was. His eyes scanned the room and then they fell upon mine. I was hypnotized instantly as he held the stare. A wicked crooked smile spread across his face and I swear I just wet myself.

I nervously chuckled as he continued to walk down the last set of stairs. He bowed his head towards me before turning and walking over to the rest of his family.

The crowd around me dispersed as the music began and guest greeted their royal family. I stood back by the stair case nervously picking at my nails.

"Are you mad?" she asked. I looked up and saw Alice giving me the saddest puppy dog face ever.

"Of course not Alice, but you could have told me," I answered.

"Things would have been different; you would have treated me differently."

"Come here," I said opening my arms. She gladly ran into them. "So do I call you Princess Alice, Princess…?" I joked.

"Just Alice, everyone calls me Alice, the royal name is just for show," she giggled. "Oh this is Jasper, my husband," she said as he approached.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss," he greeted taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. I couldn't help but giggle. "Too much?" he asked Alice. She nodded her head. He laughed.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Jasper; Alice here didn't tell me she was married."

"She's didn't want to scare you away," he answered lovingly looking at her. "We've only been married a month."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, well this is nice but I'm sure Alice wants you all for herself so enjoy your evening," and he left to mingled with other guest.

"He's dreamy," I told Alice as she slinked her arm through mine and guided me around.

"He's wonderful. I've known him since freshman year in high school. Some royal school we attended in Italy. It was love at first sight so it was only natural for us to get married. My parents love him and he's a Prince so that was a plus," she told me as we made our way over to the desert table. "Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just digesting all of this. If you knew where I came from, this," I said waving around," this is all new to me. I've only read about these events in fairytale books. This is amazing."

"It doesn't change who I am," she said.

"Of course not Alice. You're still the sweet bubbly ketchup girl from today," I told her. "Who lives in a palace, and is a princess," I joked.

"So everything seems to be ok Alice," Rosalie said walking up behind her. "Hello Bella."

"Hi Rose, everything is ok, Alice just over thinks," I told her.

"I knew you would be great friend the second I saw you," Alice said smiling.

"And a perfect match for Edward," Rosalie added. The pastry I was just about to grab stayed on the tray as my mouth dropped.

"What?" I asked looking at Rosalie and then Alice, and then back again.

"I well…" Alice stuttered.

"Alice you know I'm only here for two weeks, on a vacation. Edward is a Prince, I'm a no body. I should have known. I have to go…" I turned and started walking away.

"Bella wait!" Alice yelled and since she was royalty I knew I couldn't just walk away from her. Knowing her she'll send alligators or men in shiny armor to capture me. "Please, don't leave. I'm sorry if you feel used right now, that's not what I wanted. I did approach you because you were alone and I needed a friend and once we started talking I really liked you."

I huffed.

"After spending the entire day with you I realized how great of person you were. I came home and talked non-stop about you to everyone, except Edward he was in his room alone, but I joked that you would be a perfect match for Edward. It was a joke, and I didn't bring you here tonight to match you up with him. I brought you here because I consider you a friend and I wanted you to have a nice night out. Please…" she begged.

"Fine, but no match making Alice, I don't have time for that," I warned her.

"I promise."

She left me alone for a while as she greeted a few of the guests. She called it giving me some space. I strolled around the room making small talk with a few people. Every now and then I would look up and fine a pair of green emerald eyes were always looking back at me. No matter where I was, or where he was, our eyes met. I would blush, from getting caught and he would shake his head and laugh.

I was by the cocktail table when the music changed to a slow melody. Unwillingly I my eyes searched the room. Alice and Jasper danced laughing in each other's arms. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere in sight and Edward… god that gorgeous man was walking straight towards…

Me…

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Silver ducks as the computers come flying her way because of the cliff hanger… please just review before you destroy your computers…**_

_**Have a great evening everyone!**_

_**I will continue this story, I will not walk away and leave my readers empty handed!**_

_**PS: I do not have a beta, so I do my own proof-reading. I read my chapters over and over and correct them the best that I can, so for a reviewer to say that my grammar was good ~ Thank you so much, it means a lot to me.**_


	3. Chapter 3  Enchanted

_**A/N:**_

_**So here's a little chapter for today, something to help with the cliff hanger of the last chapter.**_

_**I never ever, ever thought I would get the response that I'm getting from all of you reading my story =D - That's me right now!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or added me to their favorites and alerts! You guys make my lips curl into a wonderful smile… lots of love to you all….**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3 – Enchanted**

**Edward's Point of View**

_God help me_, I internally prayed as my family began lining up to be called. I should be used to this. I've been doing this for twenty one years and yet every time my stomach ties up in a knot and it feels like I can't breathe.

Tonight's ball will set off a series of events that eventually will lead to my actual coronation ball in two weeks, and then the coronation itself a week after. I've been preparing a year for these three weeks but nothing, prepared me for the vast number of people from all over the world here.

My sister Alice wasn't helping with her nervous twitch and talk of a girl she met today. I rolled my eyes as Jasper told her not to worry as their names were called. They walked out the double doors and soon disappeared from my sight. _Thank the heavens for that_...

My parents were lined up next.

"Good luck baby," my mother whispered as their names were called. My father winked and then led me mother through the double doors; the crowd cheered.

"Fuck," I cursed as I felt the sweat on my hands. I rubbed my fingers together but nothing was working to dry my hands. I knew that when my name was called I had to walk out, hands in front of me but tonight, I was going to have to make a change.

"Edward, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Felix asked. I chuckled, bad mouthing was my worst habit, something I continuously hid from my mother who god forbid heard me talking the way I did.

My name was called and there was no turning back. Felix and Demetri, our guards stood tall behind me and there was no chance in hell I could get through them.

"Your majesty," Felix nudged his head in the direction of the doors. I chuckled as I walked out and stood at the head of the stair case. I could feel every bit of nerves running through me so I nervously stuffed my hands into my pockets and chuckled as I walked down the stairs.

I scanned the room and realized there were so many people here and I had no idea what the hell I was doing. The last year preparing completely flew out the window and left me to my own devices. I was getting more and more nervous by the second and I desperately searched the room before me for an exit until my eyes fell upon hers…

It was a pull of chocolate inviting me in. For once since I walked into the room I felt like I could breathe. She was looking back and not once did she blink. Without thinking I smiled over at her as I continued to make my way down the stairs. I made sure to greet her kindly by nodding my head as I approached and then just like I was taught, I turned and walked over towards my family.

The music began and guests began greeting my family.

"You did an excellent job," my mother said placing a kind kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you."

I looked passed her and found the brown eyed girl still standing alone by the stair case. She wasn't alone for long; Alice found her and was sweeping her away somewhere. I followed them with my eyes as they talked and laughed. And every now and then the girl would scan the room until her eyes laid on mine. She would kindly smile, blush and then look away.

I found her beautiful, fresh and breath taking, or in my case breath giver. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, and I could barely keep up with the people greeting me or speaking to me. To be honest I don't remember anything but her. How her brown hair cascaded down her milky back. How her eyes twinkled under the light of the chandeliers, or how that blue dress looked on her pale skin. God she was gorgeous in every way and I had never seen any girl like her.

"You can stop staring, go talk to her," Alice said as she passed me by alone. I nervously chuckled embarrassed by being caught. Alice went out to the dance floor with Jasper and I searched for the brown eyed girl. She was standing by the cocktail table alone, looking right at me.

The music changed and a slow melody began as I made my way over to her. I had no idea what I would say but I'm a prince, no girl can resist a prince, right? I watched as she nervously looked around the room and back at me. She was just as unsure about me as I was about myself… this should be interesting… but I had to give it a try. She couldn't leave without once speaking to me.

_'You can do this,'_ I told myself. Fuck... what the hell am I doing? Can she see my hesitation? _'Just be normal...'_

"Prince Edward," I greeted her. "Prince Edward at your service…" I said closing my eyes from the embarrassment.

Shit, I just sounded like an old English man; she probably thinks I'm a huge joke…

I pinched the bridge of my nose and slowly opened my eyes. She was looking back at me with a smile spread across her face.

"I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you Prince Edward." She extended her hand and I willingly took it. Did I not look like a fool to her just now?

"I thought people only said things like that in fairytale books," she laughed.

Fire cursed through her hand and into mine and I snapped my hand away as she did hers. She chuckled as she wiped her hand against her dress.

"I thought people only said things like that in fairytale books," she laughed.

I stood there awkwardly looking at her and I caught her looking up at me through her long dark eye lashes. I smiled and she blushed. This was uncharted territory for me and as much as I just wanted to turn and run away, I couldn't leave unless she was leaving with me...

"Dance with me," I asked. She shook her head and nervously laughed. "You're rejecting me."

"No, I…" she stuttered, "I don't dance, I don't know how." She wiped her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Lucky for you I'm a great teacher," I flirted and lied because truth was I didn't dance. But I wanted too, for the first time I wanted to dance and it had to be with her… "Please, I promise not to let you fall," I said adding my crooked smile.

"Well with that smile, how could I say no?" She flirted back taking my hand, not pulling away when the shock of fire cursed through us again. I pulled her to the dance floor; every eye in the room on us. The few people dancing walked away as we made it to the center of the floor.

"Everyone's starring," she commented, shyly avoiding the eyes upon us.

"Just focus on me Bella, it's just you and me," I whispered in her ear as I brought her close. She placed one hand on my shoulder and her other hand in mine. I placed my free hand on her waist and brought her closer to me as I spun her around and danced.

"You're a great dancer," she murmured into my chest.

"As you."

She chuckled and at the sound my body awoke and urges I never knew crept in. Her laughter was musical and free as I spun her around. Her head would fall back and her eyes were closed as she mumbled the lyrics to the song playing.

"Where have you been all of my life?" I blurted out. Her eyes snapped open and she looked surprised at my words. I wished I could kick myself. But as I danced wildly around the open dancer floor she closed her eyes once again, pulling herself closer to me and as she swayed with me back and forth. The song came to an end and she pulled away. I ran my hands nervously through hair as she began to walk away from me…

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked running behind her.

"No Prince Edward, not at all, on the contrary. It was very nice dancing with you," she laughed. "For once tonight I didn't have to fake a laugh or a smile. But you asked for a dance, and I gave you just that. I'll go now...," she rambled.

"It's Edward," I cut her off pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You can call me Edward," I smiled at her running my hands through my hair. "Are you leaving?" I asked afraid of her saying yes.

"Would you like me to stay longer?" she asked blushing.

"I would very much like that." I held my hand out her and she thought about it… then she placed her hand in mine and I brought her out to the dance once again.

"Another dance?" she asked.

"With you, I'd dance all night..."

The music playing changed and a ball room song came on as I brought her to the dance floor. She smiled as she gazed into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile back, something about her made me feel like I had a hundred butterflies in my stomach.

I stretched my arm and pulled her in, spinning her in the process. Once in my arms I dipped her back and she closed her eyes as her head fell back. The way her neck was lengthened was memorizing and if I were a vampire I would have had a ball biting down. But I'm human, a fragile human boy who couldn't resist, so I reached up and ran my fingers from under her ear, down her neck and over her collarbone, leaving a trail of goose bumps all the way...

Slowly she pulled up and as her eyes weakly opened I realized her eyes were no longer brown but a dark brown, almost black. Her entire face was flushed and I found her more beautiful then five minutes ago.

I paused and stood there as she brought her hand up to my face... I fucking she was going to slap me but instead she ran her fingers from my temple over my cheekbone and down to my jaw. There was nothing I wanted more than to lower my head and allow our lips to touched... god she had me falling, something between us has sparked and I barely knew her...

She lowered her head and rested against my chest as I began moving side to side with her. I closed my eyes and made a promise to never forget this night or this beautiful girl in my arms.

We danced as everyone in the room stood and watched.

"You're Alice's friend she met today?" I asked

"Yes, yes I am."

"God, how I love my sister," I whispered quietly.

"Me too…"

Bella agreed to dance another song with me. I could dance a thousand songs if it meant I would be dancing with her.

I was absorbed in the dance with Bella that I barely felt the light tapping on my leg.

"Excuse me," a little voice rang between Bella and I. Bella pulled away and chuckled as a little princess dressed in a golden dress stood between us.

"Little Jane," I greeted her.

"Don't little Jane me Edward," she huffed placing her hands on her waist. She was fucking six years old and she had one attitude... Bella's laugh caught me off guard and I looked up at her. She tried to still her laugh but failed miserably. She turned around and walked off the dance floor leaving me there alone with Jane.

"Can I help you Jane?" I asked.

"At my birthday party you wouldn't dance with me because you said you didn't know how," she informed me. "But tonight you're dancing, dance with me," she asked extending her hand towards me. I nervously chuckled as I felt not only her mother's eyes on me but my own mother's eyes as well.

"How about I dance while I hold you in my arms?" I asked. She was way to short for me to dance properly with.

"That sounds even better," she flirted reaching up with her two arms. I nodded my head as I picked her up. She grabbed my free hand and held it up like we were really dancing. The music changed to the theme song from _'Beauty and the Beast,_' and I laughed.

"Do you like the song? I picked it out," she whispered in my ear.

"You had all this planned out, didn't you?" I asked amazed that this six year old could do this to me.

"Of course, I even have our wedding picked out," she told me seriously; her little green eyes looking right into mine. I pulled her close to me so she couldn't see me laughing. I danced around the other guests with Jane in my arms...

"Do you like my dress Edward?" she asked. "I picked this one because it's like Bells from _Beauty in the Beast_, she's a princess now, she wasn't always you know," she told me.

"I know the story Jane," I answered. "And you're dress is beautiful."

"Thank you; my wedding dress will be the same only in white."

"Jane don't you think I'm a little too old for you?" I asked. I scanned the room for her mother Tanya, but I couldn't find her. Someone needed to do something about this...

"You don't like me," she pulled away looking at my face. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the hurt on her face.

"It's not like that Jane," I whispered as I halted my dance to stand still with her. I opened my eyes and caught her looking around the room.

"She's not a princess like me."

"Who?" I asked looking around to see who she was looking at. A set of beautiful coffee eyes were looking back at me...

"Her," she pointed at Bella.

"How do you know such things?" I asked looking over at her little face surrounded by blonde curls. She looked back at me.

"Alice was talking to my mom and I was standing there so I heard."

"You shouldn't be so nosy Jane," I said flicking her nose.

"Are you going to make her a princess like the beast did to Bell?" she asked with dreamy eyes. I chuckled. Where did she get these ideas from?

"I don't know her well enough to know, but she seems nice."

"And she's pretty, and she dances."

"She beautiful," I whispered more to myself then to Jane.

"Alright, put me down," she asked. I bent down and placed her on her feet. She grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her toward the table Bella sat at.

"Princess Jane," Bella greeted her smiling. I stood nervously there.

"Bella," Jane said simply. "You're a lucky girl, Edward is a great Prince. He can make you a princess like me," she said and then walked away. I nervously laughed as Bella did as well.

"She's something else," I blurted out. "Please don't mind her; she's a spoiled little princess from Isle Danali."

"It's fine Edward, she's a child. That was nice of you to dance with her, did you like the song?" she chuckled.

"She's had a crush on me since birth I think. I think Beauty and the Beast is her favorite movie right now," I told her. "Can you believe she has our wedding all planned out?"

"Oh Edward, every girl dreams of her big day from childhood."

"Did you?" I asked.

"No. I learned very early on that I would never be that lucky, so I never dreamed of it," she answered sadly. I pulled the chair next to her and sat down.

"Don't say things like that."

"You don't know me Edward; believe me when I tell you... it's never going to happen for me."

"Let me get to know you then, so I can know for myself," I told her. She looked away from me. "Please?" She tapped her fingers on the table before her and bit her lower lip.

"I'm only here two weeks," she whispered.

"That's plenty of time," I blurted out. "Beauty and the Beast were together what, one week?" I asked stupidly. _Where the hell was my filter?_

"My life is no fairytale."

"We'll see about that."

"Do you always say such kind things to girls, because…" she said.

"No I don't. Never had a reason too."

"Until me?" she questioned.

"That's right."

"Ok be honest with me Edward, did Alice put you up to this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Never mind, you have other guests you know. You don't have to stay with me all night," she whispered looking down.

"You're right, I should go and mingle with the other guests," I said getting up to my feet. "But only if you agree to meet me tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded her head. "I'll send Felix to get you early in the morning."

"Ok," she mumbled nervously. I lowered close to her ear and whispered…

"You've spark something within me that I have never felt before and I know you feel it too… I heard a song that goes something like '_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you,_'" I sang to her. I felt as she shivered when my breath hit her skin. "I bid you a wonderful night. I hope that when you dream tonight, you dream of me, the man who was truly enchanted by meeting you."

I placed a kiss below her ear and muttered, "Buonanotte bella ragazza."

* * *

**A/N:**

**"Buonanotte bella ragazza' ~ Goodnight beautiful girl ( I won't use a lot of Italian but if and when I do, I will always translate it for you)**

**Ok everyone, so they met, they dance, sparks flew and Edward, well he's just Edward…**

**=O)**


	4. Chapter 4 Never

_**A/N:**_

_**I never ever, ever thought I would get the response that I'm getting from all of you reading my story =D - That's me right now!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or added me to their favorites and alerts! You guys make my lips curl into a wonderful smile… lots of love to you all….**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4 – Never**

**Bella's Point of View**

"I look like shit," I commented as I looked at myself in the mirror. My curls from last night were shamelessly coming undone as wayward hairs stuck out randomly. My eye liner had smeared most definitely from me wiping my eyes over and over last night. I wasn't crying, I was restless thinking about the dreamy prince Edward.

Did last night really happen or was it all a dream?

I can't seem to believe that it was real because nights like last night never happen for me. The closes I have ever come to last night was my high school prom night and even now as I think about it, prom night barely lived up to last night.

As if his crooked smile wasn't enough to drive me off the tip of the mountain, his hands shamelessly caressed me as we danced and I thought in that moment that I would explode. Lust filled me completely and when I looked into his smothered dark eyes I knew he felt the same way. It was getting way out of line for me, I mean I just met the guy... so I was happy when the little girl intervened.

'Ring... ring'

The phone in my room wet off and I quickly made my way over to it, tripping in the process.

"Hello?" I answered rubbing my hurt knee.

"Miss Swan, a gentleman by the name of Felix is here for you," the hotel attendant related to me. _I guess last night was real_... I looked over at the clock by the bed and realized it was already nine in the morning.

"Can you tell him I'll be down in ten minutes?" I panicked realizing I was late.

"Sure Miss Swan," and he hung up.

I placed the phone down and quickly ran into the shower. I cleaned up and washed my hair, making sure to wash my face as well. No need for anyone to see the effects of a restless night. I dried myself up and walked over to my luggage as I wrapped my towel firmly around me.

"What the hell am I going to fucking wear?" I asked myself. I only brought jeans, tee-shirts, a dozen or so bikini's, my black and white chucks... Do you get the picture? I wasn't prepared to meet a Prince and much less hang out with him for the day.

Fuck it...

I put on a pair of skinny dark jeans with a white tee-shirt and threw on my chucks. I grabbed my sunglasses and a hair brush and made my way down to the hotels lobby where Felix stood waiting.

"Miss Swan," he greeted me bowing his head. I found it odd, but I muttered a shy hello and followed him out to the limo as I brushed out my wet hair. He opened the door and I ducked as I got in; Felix followed behind me and as soon as he shut the door the limo took off.

I could feel Felix's eyes on me as I awkwardly stared out the window with my brush in my lap. We passed the town square and the beach, both packed with many people. I made a promise to myself that I would be back at the beach and soon. The water was amazing...

Soon the limo made its way through a vast line of bright green trees and I knew we were close. Yesterday I was blinded folded on my way up but coming back to the hotel I wasn't, and even at two in the morning I could see the rows and rows of trees that made up the jungle here. But right now in this moment, I could see every inch of color and it was beautiful. And I really wanted to walk...

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Felix commented. I nodded my head.

"It is."

"Isle Esme is one of the only islands in this area with so much greenery."

"It reminds me of home," I whispered, unaware of what I was truly saying or thinking. "I come from a place where everything is green, like here."

"Must make you feel like you're at home." I turned to face him and found him smiling.

"In a way it does, but there aren't kings and queens where I come from." He nodded his head.

"This must be a lot for you to take in."

"Yeah it is. I mean seriously I came for a two week relaxation trip where I had planned to sit by the beach everyday and maybe get some color," I laughed. "Instead, I make friends with a spunky green eyed girl who turns out is the Princess of this place and let's not even go near the subject of her brother," I blushed.

"I understand. I'm sure if you tell them how you feel they'll back off."

My heart dropped.

"No, no it isn't like that," I defended myself as I shyly looked away. "Sure I don't even know what to think but Alice is a great girl, and I'm here alone to it's nice to have someone to hang out with."

"But Alice isn't the one who invited you today."

"I know," I whispered taking in the sight of the palace ahead. The tree line opened and the palace appeared. It was beautiful and simple, yet elegant with red flags bordering the top of the roof. The main gate opened as the limo drove in and parked right at the entrance. Felix got out first and helped me out, taking my hair brush and sticking it in his pocket.

"You won't need this," he laughed. "Come with me," he said walking up to the door. The doors opened before we reached them and Felix walked right in waving me in after him. I nervously brushed my hands against my thighs. I looked around and spotted no one as we made our way through the lobby and into a living room area. "The prince will be with you in just a minute," Felix said. "Make yourself at home Miss Swan."

"Thank you," I said as he walked out the room leaving me there alone.

There were three different size sofas in the room with two separate single chairs, four coffee tables, a fire place with one of those huge fur carpets in front of it, and a family portrait of the Cullens on top of the fireplace. Family photos were placed in frames around the room and after skimming them I sat on one of the sofas and waited for Edward.

"I'll get her!" a high pitch voice rang through the hall way outside the living room. My head instantly snapped to the entrance of the room as a little blonde headed girl came barging in laughing.

"Princess Jane."

"Bella!" she yelled running over to me. I opened my arms as she jumped into them. "You're here! You're here!"

"I'm here," I laughed.

"You are," a velvety voice rang through the room. My heart began to race as Jane sat next to me. I didn't want to look up, but I could hear his footsteps coming close. Fuck, I didn't even know how to greet him. What do I say? What do I do? Why am I freaking out?

"Edward," I blurted as I jumped up to my feet. He chuckled and I felt like an idiot. I could feel my cheeks burning as I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a cool finger brush my cheek bone and I slowly opened my eyes as a shock of electricity ran through me.

"Bella," he whispered. Immediately I was absorbed in his heavenly aroma. He left his hand holding on to my neck and slowly he moved in closer and closer and...

"Jane please come with me," someone interrupted and I fucking wanted to kill who ever it was...

"Oh man... mom please let me stay with Edward," Jane begged as Edward moved slightly away allowing me to see a beautiful strawberry blonde standing at the door.

"Jane," her mother called again. Jane unwillingly slumped her shoulders and began stomping her way over to her mother.

"Tanya, it's alright she can stay with us. We'll be out in the garden and she can play around," Edward volunteered. Jane perked right up and started nodding her head at her mother.

"Is it alright with you Miss Swan," Tanya asked.

"Of course..."

Tanya placed a kiss on Jane's cheeks and departed the room. Jane happily hugged Edward and soon we found ourselves outside in the Palace's Garden. It was beautiful just like the rest of the palace grounds. I found pleasure looking at a few trees that were shaped as dolphins, clearly being someone's favorite animal around here. There were wild flowers every where in so many colorful colors. A swing hung in the middle of the garden and Jane quickly ran over to it as Edward and I walked around quietly.

"I'm glad you came," he muttered. I nodded my head.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" he asked.

"I did, very much."

"Edward, push me please?" Jane asked. When I heard him huff I volunteered to go and help little Jane.

"Ready?" I asked her as I pulled her back.

"Yes," she yelled as I let the swing go. She laughed and I quickly found myself laughing along with her as I pushed her higher and higher. I looked over my shoulders to see Edward sitting by a bench with his head in his hands. I could tell from here that he was muttering or talking to himself. "I'll be back ok Jane."

I shyly made my way over to him, unaware of what to say or do. His bronze hair was shinning in the sun's light, and his fingers gracefully thumbed his head.

"Edward?" He looked up from his hands and smiled as I walked to sit next to him. "So you said you wanted to get to know me, what would you like to know?" I offered. The entire point of me being here today was for us to get to know each other, right?

"Everything," he laughed. "I never wanted to know anyone as much as I want to know you."

"I'm not a very interesting person," I argued.

"Let me be the judge of that." I turned from his beautiful green eyes and focused on the little girl swinging.

"Ok, where to start," I laughed. "My name as you know is Isabella Swan, I'm twenty-one and I work for a publishing agency." I nervously tapped my fingers on my thighs. "I love to read books, so that's what I do at my job. Most of the books that I read pertain to fairytales, kings, queens, etc. so you can only imagine what I must feel right now being in your presence."

"What do you feel right?" he asked.

"Butterflies..."

Fuck, did I just seriously say that? Did he just laugh?

"I mean, it's a honor really; to be here at the Palace, to go to a real ball. It feels like a dream, it makes me happy."

"It's no dream Bella, this is real. I'm real," he said placing his hand on my knee. Suddenly that was all I could think of, and every part of me suddenly awakened. I turned to face him once again and was met with a smoldering look that I could only imagine resembled mine. I anticipated what was to come as I nervously licked my bottom lip. Face to face, and almost nose to nose Edward leaned in and...

"Edward!" someone yelled.

Fuck me now... damn it.

"Ugh," he moaned as he pulled away. "Yes Felix," he asked without even looking to see who it was that interrupted us for the second time today!

"Sir it is time to prepare for the ball."

"I'll be right in, thank you," Edward said waving him off. I got up from the bench and started making my way over to little Jane who was still happily swinging herself. "Bella wait," Edward yelled as he caught up to me and grabbed my hand. "Will you be there, at the ball?" he asked.

"I don't know Edward," I answered pulling away. "Jane I think it's time to head in dear."

"Just a few more swings please," she begged with her pouted lip.

"Just a few," I answered.

"Please come tonight," Edward asked. "It would mean a lot to me." I nodded my head and he ran for the Palace while I stayed behind with Jane.

_**(Four Hours Later)**_

I don't think I could have stayed away from the ball even if I wanted to. As soon I as I walked into the house from playing in the garden with Jane, Alice and Rosalie were there waiting for me. Alice went on and on about how great a certain girl was going to look in a purple dress and Rosalie literally dragged me by my hands upstairs to Alice's room. Turns out the girl in the perfect purple dress was me. And after a few minutes of fighting Alice, she got her way in the end when she mentioned that Edward too would be wearing a similar color tonight.

At the hands of Alice and Rosalie, I was prepped up to look nothing but amazing. And as I stood in front of the mirror I felt the butterflies creeping in. My hair was pined up into a messy curly up-do and my make-up was just as natural as yesterday with simple eye shadow, mascara, and dreadful smearing eye liner and bit of lip stain. I flushed as I took myself in, wearing a dress that was princess cut at the waist with hundreds of crystals on its bodice.

"Can I come in?" a sweet voice rang into the room. I was alone; Alice and Rosalie had already left the room, so I didn't know what to say. I stood there quietly hoping and praying that whoever it was, that they would just go away. But they didn't, instead I watched as the door slowly opened and the as the Queen entered. I lost my breath...

"Oh wow, you look amazing," she said as she walked over to me with a white box in her hand.

"Uh..." I was lost for words, "thank you, as do you," I told her. She was dressed in a champagne colored dress that resembled the look of mine, just a little more extravagant.

"We haven't been properly introduced, I assure you that I have brought up my son better then that," she said extending her hand. "I'm Esme Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you Queen Esme," I said taking her hand. "I'm Bella."

"Oh dear, it's just Esme, the Queen is just for show," she chuckled. I laughed along with her; for sure her children were just like her.

"Very well." I was nervous around her, she was the Queen, Edward's mother... "Alice and Rosalie have already gone down. I promised to show my face sometime tonight," I nervously rambled.

"I know," she answered placing the white box on Alice's bed. I watched as she carefully opened the lip and pulled out a chain. "Come," she said waving me over to her. I walked slowly in the heels Alice is making me wear. I will surely die in them tonight.

"This was my mother's necklace and the day I wore the dress you have on today, she gave me this chain to wear. So tonight..." she said walking around me and as she brought the chain to lie against my chest, "Tonight I'm giving it to you to wear." She clipped the back and as my fingers came up to rub the pear shaped crystal that shined with the lights above me.

"Esme," I whispered overwhelmed. "This feels like a dream."

"Oh sweetheart, for other girls this would be a dream, but for you, for my son this is real," She said as she turned me around so that we were facing each other. She gave me tight hug. "I'll see you downstairs, enjoy yourself."

I stood there in awe as she made her way out of the room; my fingers never leaving the beautiful pendant she had just given me.

I don't know how long I stood there waiting for this dream to end, because it surely felt like I was dreaming. Things like this never happen to me. But when I heard the people cheering I knew the ball had begun and that Edward would be disappointed if I didn't show.

I felt like a princess as I ran through the palace making my way to the ball room. The palace was filled with guests and the line to get into the ball room must have been a mile long.

"Miss Swan," someone called from behind me and I was grateful to see Felix there. "What are you doing out here?" he asked confused.

"I was up in Alice's room and I guess I waited to long to come down."

"Follow me, there's another entrance," he said. I gladly followed him over to another set of doors and as soon as they opened I regretted coming this way...

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I was starting to think that she had decided not to come. And as much as the thought bothered me I tried my best to mingle with my guest. I smiled when I needed to and laughed when I thought I had too, and everything felt forced. Everything tonight was different, different from last night, different because she wasn't here by my side.

Guests were still coming in through the main doors when suddenly the double doors at the top of stair case opened. No one around really noticed but I was looking around the room for her so when those doors opened I naturally looked up to see if it could be her. And it was...

She stood there nervously biting her lower lip as she searched the room. She was breath taking, in her royal purple gown. Her hair tonight was up and her pale long neck did things to me I never knew could happen. Before I could even think I found myself walking over to the stair case and her eyes found mine. She let that captive lip go and began making her way down the stairs.

I held my hand out for her as she kindly placed her hand in mine.

"You looked absolutely breath taking Bella," I whispered as we made our way through the room.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

"I would never stand you up," she answered.

"That's good to know."

Alice came barging over to us and Bella dropped my hand.

"Thank you for meeting me at the stairs, I was so nervous," she said as Alice pulled her way from me.

I spent some time with a few guests I considered friends and even danced a song with little Jane who seemed happy with me now. But nothing I did took my mind off the beautiful girl laughing with Alice and Rosalie.

"God, she's a beauty isn't she," Emmett joked as he punched my shoulder. "You're smitten by her."

"I'm not," I said looking away from Bella.

"You haven't taken your eyes off of her all night," Jasper said from my other side. I was trapped. On one side I had my cousin Emmett, who's past six foot tall and huge like a bear. On my other side I had Jasper, my brother in law who always treated everyone like a psychological patient.

"She's nice," I told them shrugging.

"And..." that said at the same time laughing.

"Beautiful, interesting..."

"I saw you two today in the garden," Jasper said. "Looked pretty intense, like someone one was going to actually get kissed..." he cooed.

"Knock it off Jasper," Alice interrupted.

"My lady," he said placing his arm around Alice. "I was just..."

"Come on guys leave Edward alone, go," Alice said pushing Jasper away. "He owes Bella a dance."

"I do?" I asked.

"You do, she's over there with mom," she pointed out. "The night is almost over and you haven't dance once with her Edward," she disapproved. Jasper and Emmett left and Alice was still looking at me like I was some bad kid on time out. "Go," she pushed.

I made my way over to Bella who was amicably speaking with my mother.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Edward darling there you are, I was just talking to Bella about how wonderful this week is turning out to be," she said.

"Wonderful it has become," I said looking at the smiling brown eyed girl before me. "Would you care to dance with me?" I asked.

"I'd love to," she answered. "Esme, it was nice talking with you. I hope we can make time to talk some more."

"Well I was thinking that since you've seem to have gotten close to the girls, and you are here alone," I knew exactly where she was going with this and I mentally thanked her... "Please stay here with us for the remainder of your stay. We have plenty of room, and this way we'll have plenty of time to talk."

"Oh I can't," she answered nervously. My mother gave her the famous Cullen pout and, "Ok, I'll stay but I'll need to get my things."

"Don't worry we'll get someone to get them, go and enjoy the rest of the night."

"Thank you Esme," Bella said giving my mother a hug. My heart literally swelled.

I brought Bella out to the dance floor and began dancing with her.

"You know, every single crystal you're wearing is shinning brightly tonight," I whispered in her ear.

"They are?" she asked.

"Yes, but none of them shine as brightly as you do. You're a star that I can see miles away."

"Oh god, there you go with your nice things to say," she said into my chest. "Do you ever get tired of saying nice things to me?"

"Of course not, I never will."

"Never Edward?" She asked.

"Never."

"Things like this don't happen to me, and I'm just waiting for this wonderful dream to end."

"You've said that before, and I'll tell you again that this is real," I told her, placing her hand over my chest. "Do you feel the beating of my heart?" I asked her.

"I do."

"It's real Bella, everything. The ball, the people, my crazy ass sister, my hovering mother, you, me, the fire that curses through us every time we touch..."

"You feel that too?" she asked looking up into my eyes.

And in that moment everything around us faded away. On that dance floor, in the middle of the ball room, it was only her and I that existed.

Her curls were coming loose from the grip of her hair clips and her dark chocolate eyes dazzled in the light. Everything about her invited me in, her hair, her skin, her eyes, her voice, her lips... and I couldn't resist anymore, twice before I've been pulled away and so help me if someone tried to pull me away...

I watched as her eyes closed and lips relaxed as I brushed my finger over them. I closed my yes and slowly leaned in until there was no more room separating the distance between our lips.

Her lips were soft and sweet and I moved my lips over hers eager for much more...

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Please review, if you have the time =O)**_

_**Also I have a twitter account now! You can follow me SilverDeluca (the link is on my profile page)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Opening Up

**A/N: **

_**YAY! I'm so happy that you are all enjoying the story so far, truly and eternally happy!**_

_**Believe it or not your reviews have been very motivating... and super helpful (esp. the ones regarding my misspellings. I'm working on going back to the previous chapters and correcting them .) I don't have a beta and sometimes I'm in such a rush to get the chapter up that I miss a few of my mistakes...**_

_**Sorry I haven't posted in a while…school and work has had me very busy =/**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or added me to their favorites and alerts! You guys make my lips curl into a wonderful smile… lots of love to you all….**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5 - Opening Up**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I came to Isle Esme to get away from reality. Little did I know how far away from it all was I actually going to get. It's like I jumped into the pages of a fairytale where the damsel in distress is rescued by the handsome prince. I never in a million years thought I would find myself in this position. I was so used to losing, so used to being left hurt. I learned over the last years to guard my heart. I learned to never let anyone in and I worked hard at keeping it that way. Many men have tried to break down my walls but all have failed miserably. Yet, here was Edward, the prince I met just last night. With a look he took my breath away, with a touch he set my soul on fire, and with this kiss… he crumbled my walls, and I … was afraid for the first time in years…

He kissed me…

That was the last thought in my head as I pulled away and ran as fast and as far as I could from him. I left him there alone, standing in the middle of the dance floor. I rejected him, but it was better this way. It was easier for me to give something up then for me to lose it in the end.

I could feel every eye in the room on me as I desperately searched for a familiar face, one that could help me get out of here.

"Come with me," someone said as they pulled me by the arm. I couldn't see who it was until we were out of the ball room. "Intense?" she asked.

"You have no idea," I answered.

"Believe it or not, I do know. I've been in your shoes before," she answered walking up the stair case.

"Esme, where are we going?" I asked.

"To your room, come I'll take you."

I followed Esme up the staircase and into a beautiful blue room. Everything in the room was a shade of blue against the color purple. The room looked majestic and truly royal and definitely not a place for me. The walls were a pale blue and the bed and dresser where a cherry wood color. My bags from the hotel sat on top of the bed and I chuckled at the thought that Esme or Alice, or someone around here had this all planned out.

"You have your own private bathroom," she said opening a hidden door that revealed the bathroom. "And there's a walk in closet in there too. Alice already has your dresses stored in there along with a few extra things she thought you might need." _See told you, all planned out..._

"Esme this is all so nice, are you sure I can stay here?" I asked taking in the room.

"I wouldn't have asked if I thought you shouldn't stay."

"You are all so very kind to me," I whispered.

"We all like you."

When she said that all I could think was how wrong she was. I'm pretty sure that there's a young prince downstairs that would disagree with her right now.

I took off the necklace that Esme had given me earlier and handed it to her.

"You don't want it?" she asked confused.

"It isn't mine to have Esme, it's yours, you're mother gave it to you."

"And I gave it to you."

"Esme," I argued.

"Are you always so stubborn?" she asked. I laughed. "I'm going to place it right here on your nightstand. If you feel you shouldn't have it, then when you leave, you can just leave it there."

Esme helped cover up the windows with curtains while I went into the bathroom to change into something more appropriate for bed. I couldn't help but think about what she meant when she said she had been in my shoes once. Or how the dress I had on tonight she had worn before. So I was happy to see her still in my room when I came out.

"Esme, I'm sorry for walking out on Edward," I started to apologize.

"Don't be Bella, like I said, I've been there and I can see where all of this can be a little too much to handle at once."

"You have no idea," I chuckled sitting on the bed.

"I came to Island Esme when I was nineteen. My father had been killed in a horrible car accident months before and this was a trip for my mother and I to lay back and relax, to escape the real world. On our second day here I bumped into Carlisle. I was a clumsy little thing back then that could barely walk in flats, yet alone heels. The second our eyes met, there was a connection, a pull, an attraction that neither one of us could deny."

"I know what that's like," I said as I watched her look out my bedroom window.

"He invited me to his place that night and when I arrived I thought it was a joke. There were people everywhere and a ball was taking place. When they called him in by his name and I heard 'Prince' I wanted the world to eat me alive right then and there. I wasn't prepared for that, my god, I was just an average teenage girl." She paused looking back at me. "Needless to say I was thrown into his royal affairs rather quickly. At one point it was too much and I found myself wanting to run away from it all. Yet, I couldn't get away because that meant I would have to leave him behind as well."

"How long were you here?" I asked.

"Originally, my mother and I were only staying a week, but then everything happened. My mother went back home and I stayed. It was during the final coronation ball that I wore that dress you had on tonight. My mother had sent it to me by cargo along with the pendant as a good luck charm. Carlisle kissed me for the first time that night."

"At least he waited two weeks," I joked.

"Edward and Carlisle are a lot alike, but they both have grown up at different times. Back then you were lucky if you got a kiss before you got married. Now, it's the thing to kiss on the first date," she laughed. "Look, I don't want you to feel the same way that I did. If you ever need to talk or if you need a break from it all, don't be afraid to ask for it. The best thing that I can tell you is to just have fun and make the most of your time here, whether it be with our family or not. I don't want you to feel forced to stay with us Bella, you can tell us no."

"It's just so much in so little time. I've only been here three days of which two I have spent here at the palace. You have to understand that I never expected this, I never dreamed of this to be real for me." I paused. "Alice is amazing and kind and I can see us being great friends, and Edward, my god, what can I say?" I laughed. "The attraction is intense; it's something I have never felt before."

"I know and I do understand my dear, and I'm sure that Edward and Alice will too," she said walking over to the room's door. "I'll see you in the morning beautiful."

_**(Following Morning)**_

I was half way to the dinning room for breakfast when I bumped into little Jane. She was running around in the foyer in her pink sleeping gown.

"Good morning Miss Bella," she said as I steadied her and myself from crashing into each other.

"Good morning Jane, are you going to eat breakfast with us?" I asked bending down to her level. I brushed her blonde curls behind her ears.

"I already ate, Edward made me chocolate chip pancakes. They're my favorite."

"That was really nice of him," I told her. I looked around and saw no one near and I couldn't believe I was going to do this, but I had to, "So Jane how was Edward? Was he happy, sad?" I asked embarrassed that I had to ask a six year old.

"Umm..." she thought about it, "He seemed happy this morning, he wasn't grumpy like always."

"Well then that's a good thing," I told her feeling a little relieved. I was worried that he would be angry this morning, considering that I walked away from him last night.

"Everything ok?" Tanya asked walking into the foyer. I got up to my feet. "I hope she wasn't bothering you in any way."

"Oh no, she wasn't. We were just talking about her chocolate chip pancakes."

"Edward spoils her," she smiled as she combed her fingers threw Jane's hair. "Well we better get going Jane."

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes, my husband is back home from London and I haven't seen him in months," she said as Jane ran up the stairs.

"Have a safe trip, and it was very nice meeting you." She gave me light hug.

"This isn't goodbye Bella, I'll see you again, I know I will." She walked up behind Jane and disappeared from my sight.

I made my way over to the dinning hall and nervously stood outside the door.

_'I can do this, everything will be just fine_,' I assured myself. I took a deep breath and walked in. I was met with seven pairs of eyes as I made my way through the large dinning hall. A large round table sat in the middle with the Cullens sitting around it.

"Good morning everyone," I said taking the open seat between Alice and of course Edward. They all greeted me back kindly including Edward, who smiled brightly up at me as I took my seat; which only made me feel guiltier for walking away from him last night.

Breakfast was served by Felix and a bigger guy I had seen a few times but never introduced to. Everyone around the table spoke amicably with one another as we ate our breakfast. Most of my conversations were with Alice or Rosalie who spoke excitedly about Friday's Masquerade ball. It was two days away and they were looking forward to it.

Esme and Carlisle were deep in conversation about Carlisle's brother's who were coming sometime next week. Esme seemed a little hesitant about their visit but Carlisle was assuring her that everything would be fine.

During breakfast Rosalie introduced me to Emmett, her husband who was big and tall with black curly hair. I could tell from the previous two nights that he was a goof ball but today during breakfast, it was clear that he was a very comical guy. He was arguing with Jasper about some Xbox game they were playing before breakfast. Jasper was accusing Emmett of cheating.

Edward, he just sat there not really speaking to anyone. When ever he caught my glace he would smile but then look away and that worried me. I hated knowing that I was making him act this way, because we all know it was fault.

Fuck, I never do anything right...

"Bella so tell me why you came to Isle Esme?" Carlisle asked; the table suddenly became quiet.

"I won an office pool at work, and the prize was a two week stay here at Isle Esme."

"And you came alone?"

"Unfortunately I did. The trip was for two but my one and only friend couldn't come with me."

"You're a brave girl coming out here on your own."

"I'm used to it. I've been alone most of my life so it doesn't really bother me," I answered trying to avoid Edward's glare.

"Where are you're parents, your family?" Esme asked worried.

"My parents?" I questioned nervously chuckling. "Umm... my mother walked out on my father and me when I was just a child. I barely remember her. And my father passed away three years ago, but at least he made it to my high school graduation," I joked light heartedly.

I slightly jumped when I felt a hand on my thigh gently squeezing me. It was Edward, and I didn't even have to look to know, it was the fire that sparked the instant he touched me that told me exactly who it was that was touching me.

No one said anything, and I honestly believe they just didn't know what to say.

"But hey, I'm here and I'm having a great time. I met you all," I added smiling over at all the pair of eyes staring back at me.

"Well then, I'm glad you're enjoying your time here at Isle Esme," Carlisle added. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said getting up from his chair.

One by one they departed until it was just Edward and I sitting here, alone. He had removed his hand a while ago but his eyes were still intently on me. I swallowed hard...

"I understand now why you said your life was no fairytale, but what happened to you before doesn't have to close you off to the future. You can still live a happy life, even with all the hurt you have lived through."

"With you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I would love that but after last night I think I know where I stand in regards to you," he said looking away.

Fuck, I hurt him...

"Edward look at me," I asked. When he didn't listen I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek and turned his head back my way. "Last night was a mistake," I whispered. Fuck, that sounded wrong. He started pushing me away. "Wait!" I cried. "What I meant was, what I did was a mistake. I shouldn't have walked away from you like that."

"You didn't walk, you ran," he corrected me.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me for that. I can never take it back, but I can work on never allowing that to happen again. But you have to see this my way too. I feel like a blue pen mixed inside of a bowl that only has black pens. This is all so different to what I have known all my life."

"Why did you do it?" he asked looking into my eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, god no; you've done nothing wrong Edward. I have enjoyed being with you these past two days both at the ball and during the day. You are a sweet and kind man, who has nothing but nice things to say to me, even now. I absolutely hated dancing but after one dance with you, I felt like I could dance every night away, as long as it was you leading me. Being in your arms does things to me that I can't explain and sometimes I feel like an entirely different girl when I'm with you. But that kiss, made me realize that deep down something has spark between us, something bigger than I have ever felt my entire life. You crumbled my walls with that kiss and it scared me. All I could think of was running away and that's exactly what I did, and I'm so sorry. I should have stayed, I should have told you how I felt."

"Shh," he said wiping the tear that had escaped my droopy eyes. "Bella this is all new to me too, believe me. I never in a million years thought that I could have this connection with someone in such little time. And I'm sorry that all of this has been thrown at you all at once." I nodded my head. "How about we take it day by day and see where things go?"

"I would really like that," I answered smiling.

He then placed his fingertips below my chin and brought his lips to mine. His soft, sweet lips brushed against mine as we kissed...

As caution flew out the window I brought myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were sweet like honey and I wanted more of them. He pulled me in with his own hands as my fingers began curling around his soft wild hair.

"Mmm," he moaned as he kissed my lips. "Your lips are so sweet... like syrup," and I chuckled against his lips. I was practically almost on his lap when the big body guard guy came in.

"Oh... uh..." he staggered embarrassed and I too felt a little embarrassed getting caught. My cheeks flushed and I pulled away from Edward who was pulling me back into him. "I'm sorry your highness, your father asked me to come and get you. He is in his study."

"Thank you Demetri, tell him I'll be right there," Edward told him as he awkwardly shook his head and walked out the room. "Let that lip go," Edward joked as he tried to pull my lower lip from the grip of my teeth. I shook my head no. "I'll tickle you," he warned and my eyes opened wide.

"No, please don't," I cracked and his lips came crashing against mine. "You better get going," I warned him. He pouted.

"What will you be doing today?"

"Well I need to check my emails, and see if my friend has emailed me. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok," I whispered as my hands ran through his hair.

"Mmm.. I like that."

"Me too, now," I said getting up to my feet and releasing his hair, "go," I said pointing at the doors behind me.

"Fine," he muttered getting up to his feet. "I'll see you later," he said placing a gentle kiss on my lips and then disappearing behind the doors of the dinning room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please Review =)**

**Also... I'm sure you all thought I wasn't ever coming back, LOL... but I made a promise to finish this story and I will. I just had a lot going on this past week. But things are looking up and my availability is opening up so you know what that means... more writing...**

**Have a wonderful Evening/Morning/Afternoon (Depending where you are =) **


	6. Chapter 6  Surrender To Me

**A/N:**

**Surprise! It's another chapter =) Enjoy**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It means the world to me, it truly does =)**

**WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Surrender To Me**

_**"Oh, how long till your surrender?**_

_**Oh, how long till your surrender?**_

_**It's a long way for heartbreak**_

_**Let your heart wait and bleed**_

_**Oh, how long till your surrender to me?"**_

_**(Surrender - Neon Trees)**_

**Bella's Point of View**

_Bella!_

_I'm so glad to hear from you, though I'm a little disappointed in you. How dare you take your laptop! I thought I told you to leave it behind! I guess it's ok though, since it seems to be our only way of communication right now. _

_Anyway, so tell me everything! You sounded very hopeful and full of life in your email as you described Isle Esme and the people and did I understand right... royal events? Oh my god, you're so lucky Bella! Of all things a coronation for a prince who just so happens is the same age as you! Have you seen him? Were you invited to the events by anyone? Oh please, tell me yes! God knows you need to live a little..._

_And Alice? How did the day go with her? I hope you're having fun and living a little. I know how old lady like you can be sometimes. Live Bella! Have fun and don't worry about us over here. Everything is just fine. Work is still there, and I'm having a great time with Ben's family. _

_I miss you and I eagerly wait for your reply… BUT (and that's a big but) If a prince is taking up all of your time then by all means, take your time =)_

I clicked on the reply button and decided to take advantage of the time alone here in my room.

_Angela,_

_Where the hell do I start? So much has happened since I wrote to you, and I'm just grateful that you're the one person who would believe me. I might sound crazy and it might all sound like a dream but my god Angela, winning this trip to Isle Esme was definitely not the only thing I have won._

_Amazing? Believe it!_

_I spent the day with Alice as planned. We went to the beach and into the town square where she forced me to go along with her crazy plans of attending the coronation ball that night. You had to see the pout she gave me, I couldn't say no to her. Anyway, turns out the prince is her brother... yes you read right, she's the princess of Isle Esme! I was so shocked that I could hardly breathe or speak. I met most of her family that night including Prince Edward, who as you kindly put it, is the same age as me. _

_He's fuck-fabulous. Remember when you came up with that? We were only allowed to use it on guys we found beyond gorgeous, well Prince Edward is beyond gorgeous with his bronze wild hair that looks like he spent hours in bed, and his bright emerald eyes, his chiseled cheeks bones and jaw line. You get the picture... well he came over to me and introduced himself and things went crazy after that. Next thing I know I'm dancing in the middle of the dance floor with him. I spent some time alone yesterday with him and once again at the ball last night we danced, and kissed..._

_WAIT! Don't pass out... this is real... I thought it was a dream Angela, I thought I would wake up in my horrible old bed, in that lonely apartment, alone and hurt that this wonderful dream ended but it's not a dream. It's real... and I feel it now when he touches me, or when I feel his eyes on me, or when his sweet lips crash against mine... I sound crazy don't I?_

_I don't know where things will go, since I'm leaving in a few days, but I know one thing... I'm ready to live my life, and coming here to Isle Esme has been the start to my new life..._

I hit the 'send' button and put my laptop away just in time to catch Edward standing by my door.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Not long," he chuckled. "Can I come in?" he asked. Always the gentleman…

"Edward you don't have to ask, this is your house."

"Wrong," he answered walking in and over to sit by me. "It is my house but this is your room and I refuse to intrude."

I leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, to which he gently kissed me back.

"So everyone's going out to the beach and I was thinking that maybe if you would like to go," he said nervously.

"I'd love to. I would never say no to the beach here, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Thank you," I said highly blushing. God, this man never had anything negative to say... "I'll meet you in five minutes?" I asked.

Edward left to get ready himself. I threw on a white bathing suit with a green overlay dress that Alice must have placed in my closet, because I sure didn't own anything like this. I picked my hair up into a messy ponytail and grabbed my sunglasses and towel as I made my way down stairs.

"Yeah, you're coming!" Alice bounced as I met her and the rest of the gang by the front door. "Rose didn't I say that green overlay would look great on her?" she asked.

"You look great," Rosalie said looking over her sunglasses. "I'm glad you're using the things Alice placed in your closet because honey, you needed some girly things up in there," she joked.

"Thank you," I answered embarrassed.

"I think you look beautiful in a dress like this or in your jeans and t-shirt like yesterday," Edward whispered in my ear. His cool breath sent shivers down my back.

We all made our way out and around the palace to a side gate; Emmett led the way. The palace rested on the top of a mountain so our footsteps were rather quick as we made our way down the dirt path. The vast jungle trees stood tall around us and I could hear the birds singing.

We came up to a small private beach and everyone scattered around as they placed blankets and towels down. Emmett and Rosalie decided to sit by the tree line where the sun barely hit. Alice and Jasper did the same a few feet away from them. I set my things down in sun not caring much at all and Edward decided he would stay with me. Not surprising at all…

I was the first to throw my overlay off and kick off my shoes, and then I dashed for the water. It was nice and warm and as I brought my head out of the water I could hear Alice giggling from the sand.

"I'll race you Jasper," she yelled as she dashed for the water. Emmett was making his way over as well, as Rosalie stayed lying out.

And Edward, fuck me now...

As if he wasn't beautiful enough with his clothes on... this man, no this godly creature was standing by the water line with nothing on but his swimming trunks. They were black and tight around him, and so low that I had a full few of his 'v'... and his chest, my god kill me now, was just as chiseled as his sculptured cheeks. Every muscle in his upper body was as defined as razor blades and I found my hands balling into fist as I thought about running them over his chest.

Alice's splash caught me off guard and I looked away from Edward embarrassed that I had just assaulted him with my eyes.

"Jasper put me down," she cried as he picked her up unto his shoulders. "Now!"

"Your wish is my command," he laughed as he threw her backwards. I laughed along with them. Emmett apparently was just dipping in to get wet because he was already making his way back over to his wife. Edward was now completely in the water next to me.

"Here take this," he said handing me goggles.

Damn it… no more sculptured chiseled muscled chest…

"Where did you get these from?" I asked taking the goggles and putting them on. He chuckled as he pushed my wet hair back.

"I had them in my bag," he said pointing at our things over in the sand. Damn, I was too busy checking him out that I didn't even notice he was holding goggles in his hands...

"Can you swim?" he asked.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Good, follow me. There are lots of beautiful salt water fish around here."

I swam behind Edward as he went deeper and deeper into the ocean. I tapped his leg whenever I needed to come up for air so that he could wait for me.

"There aren't any sharks are there?" I asked paranoid.

"Like I would place you in that kind of danger?" he asked.

He started swimming again and the deeper we went the more beautiful fish I saw. They were so bright in color, and boy did they move around quickly.

Edward got tired of me swimming behind him so he reached and pulled me up to swim side by side with him. He was pointing towards different directions and I would look to find a beautiful fish or coral reef.

"Edward, this is beautiful," I told him when we came up for air. I looked back towards Alice and realized we were far now. I laughed. 'Wow, we're really out here."

"You're safe," he said coming from behind me as he wrapped his arms around me. "Do you trust me," he asked.

"Of course." I didn't even have to think about it. He swam as best as he could with me in his arms just a few feet to the right where the water was lighter in color.

"Now stand," he whispered. I did and laughed when my feet reached the floor. I was standing out in the ocean and still above water.

"This is really cool."

"If you walk a few more steps over you can actually sit and still be above the water."

He was still holding me in his arms, and I turned around completely to face him.

"You come here a lot?" I asked. I mean he must if he knew these things.

"Well, I've been in London the last fifteen years for schooling. I just got back here a few months ago and since then I've come out here," he answered. "It's quiet and relaxing and I love swimming by all the fish."

"Thank you for sharing this with me," I said coming in close to him and instantly I felt three things... the warmness of being in his arms, the smoothness of his chest and the fire as I felt him pressed up against me.

As he placed a kiss on the top of my head, his hands ran up and down my sides. My grip on his back tightened as I felt my core pulsate.

Dear god, thank you for letting us be in water... I thought as I felt my natural dampness begin.

"Bella, oh dear, I'm so," he began pulling away embarrassed.

"Edward no, please," I whimpered at the loss of his touch. I drew in closer and gently caressed him from his neck down to his perfect sculptured chest. He shivered under my touch just like I did when he whispered in my ear. A million expressions flashed through his eyes; worry, embarrassment, excitement and finally as my hands came back up his chest, lust...

"Close your eyes Edward," I whispered. When he did I leaned in closer until our lips met.

"Bella," he warned pulling away. I bit my lower lip and completely pulled away as I turned around to take in the view... yeah who am I trying to fool, I need to look away because I was rejected and I didn't want him to see how I felt. I could hear the water rustling behind me and I looked to see Edward coming back up from under the water.

It was like a fucking slow motion picture that was laughing at my rejection as he stood up and ran his hands threw his hair. If I wasn't turned on just a minute ago, I was definitely on now...

"Mmm," I moaned frustrated. I caught myself licking my lower lip and turned again so Edward wouldn't see me.

"Come on, let's head back, we have to get ready for tonight," he said. I put my goggles on and started swimming ahead of him.

He rejected me...

I felt like I was swimming for hours, but maybe that's because I was so upset that every second felt like a fucking life time. I came up for breaths here and there and never looked back at Edward. Stupid, prince... who rejected me, I complained to myself.

"Ow," I yelled as I felt Edward pull me roughly by my leg. "Let go of me," I yelled at him. He fucking laughed.

"Shh," he whispered as he brought me into him. I couldn't touch the floor anymore so I had no other choice but to wrap my legs around him. Big mistake... Edward's well... you know, was nicely pressed up against my core and I moaned as I rested my head on his shoulder. He chuckled as his hands held on to me and his legs paddled to keep our heads above the water.

"I wasn't rejecting you back there Bella," he said. I turned my head so my cheek was against his skin and my nose was brushing against his neck. "I was trying to be a gentleman. I don't want to rush things, and you yourself agreed to take things day by day, slowly, little by little..." he rambled.

"Ok, I get it. I wasn't thinking like that though Edward. When we're together it's like I'm a different person and I find myself wanting to," I paused as I blushed. I lowered myself pressing hard against him as I came back up.

"You're going to be the death of me Bella," he moaned. "I want this too," he said running his hands over to cup my butt, "Believe me, I do."

"But slow," I said pulling my head back to look into his eyes. He smiled weakly as he nodded his head.

I curse the moment I agreed to take it day by day, slow, little by little... whatever the hell it was! He was treating me like a fragile girl, and yes maybe after running from his kiss last night, he might think that anything would pull me away from him but, fuck I've made the decision to stick by him, so long as I am here!

"Edward! Bella!" I could hear Alice's yell faintly. "Let's go!"

Edward placed a kiss on my lips and soon we were on our way back to shore.

(_**Edward's Point of View**_ _**- Hours Later**_)

The looks she has been giving me this entire night are driving me up the wall. Between the off the shoulder smolder and the point blank piercing stares, I haven't managed to speak a single coherent sentence to anyone.

I've avoided dancing with her, because it'll only lead to a kiss, which in turn will lead to some very lustful thoughts, not that I'm not thinking them right now, but still. I have spoken with her a few times but once my words became slurs of speech that I could barely understand myself, I would excuse myself and walk away.

The midnight color gown she wore tonight highlighted the curves of her figure perfectly; her small waist and pair shaped bottom, and the way her breast were nicely cupped into the corset top of the dress. The curves of her breast were endless and I found myself staring at them as we spoke.

I felt like a complete pervert the entire night.

And then as if it couldn't get worse, she walked ahead of me as we walked up to our rooms. Every step she took she swayed her hips and I moaned as I followed her like a sick puppy. Everyone disappeared into their rooms and Bella stood by her door as I unwillingly had to walk past her to get to my room... the room next door to hers.

"Goodnight Edward," she whispered seductively.

Fuck, here I was trying to be a gentleman and keep my hands off of her, and here she's talking all seductive to me.

"Goodnight Bella," I grumbled walking into my room and closing the door behind me.

I showered and changed into a pair of long flannel pajama pants. I wasn't fully asleep when there was a knock on my door. I grumbled as I got out of bed and made my way over to the door. I must have been taking long for whoever it was because before my hand reached the knob the door opened.

"Bella!" I said fully awake when I saw her standing at my door in nothing but a royal blue satin camisole and itty bitty matching shorts. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into my room as I closed the door behind her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked looking nowhere but her eyes.

Fuck, I wanted to look though... I could imagine her cold hard nipples evident through the thin material of her camisole, and the curves of her breast as she breathed heavily under me. _Snap the fuck out of it Cullen..._

"I uh," she stuttered. "You didn't kiss me goodnight," she said firmly poking my chest. She walked around me and I watched as she looked around my room. The edges of her butt cheeks were playing peek a-boo with my eyes and I chuckled. "Share the joke," she said running her fingers over my collection of music.

"Well if a kiss is what you want," I said walking up behind her. She turned around and placed her hands on my chest. She looked up at me through her long dark eye lashes and smiled...

_Fucker, go back to sleep_, I yelled at my already erect self.

"Kiss me Edward," she asked, and if there was one thing I could do, it was that. So I bent down and kissed her. Her hands flew into my hair and her body came crashing into mine, and I winced as her pelvic bone hit the tip of my member, and then moaned at the feeling of our tongues meeting for the first time. The kiss was stamped with passion from the second that our lips met. My hands ran down her back and over her ass. I cupped her and brought her closer, tighter... fuck I wanted her...

"Edward," she panted taking a break for a breath. I ran my fingers under the rim of her camisole and felt her shiver at my touch.

"You're skin is so soft," I told her.

"And yours," she said running her hands up and down my chest. "Edward, fuck slow, please, I want you, I want this," she said nervously bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Bella," I warned.

"Surrender Edward, I have," she begged.

"Are you sure," I asked. She kissed me and I wasn't holding back anymore, fuck I wanted it, and so did she. I picked her up as she wrapped her legs behind me.

"Bella, you drive me crazy," I whispered placing kisses down her neck. I brought her over to my bed and lied her down as she chuckled. We threw the covers over us and lied facing one another. Her little fingers graced my chest as my hands caressed her face. I pulled in closer to her and kissed her as my hand lowered to her camisole strap. I brought it over her shoulder and release her arm. She lied on her back as I placed gentle kissed down her neck and collar bone. With my other hand I brought her other strap down and released her other arm. As I continued to kiss down her chest I brought her camisole down and sure enough entered heaven the second my eyes laid on her breast.

Her breasts were perfect in every way and I kissed them both as my hands ran over them. Her nipples hardened at the touch of my fingertips and she moaned when I brought one into my mouth.

"Edward," she called out. I looked up into her lust filled eyes and knew that she wanted me. I maneuvered around her as I kicked my pajama pants off. My erection sprung free since I didn't have any underwear on. Bella moved quickly beside me as she pulled off her camisole and pulled down her itty bitty shorts. She too had no underwear on and I salivated at the sight of her precious core.

"God Bella," I moaned.

"You like?" she asked blushing.

"Love," I answered kissing her. I positioned myself over her and looked into her eyes. "If you want to stop, you just let me know, precious," I told her. She sucked in her bottom lip and nodded her head.

I placed my hands between her knees and opened her up enough for me to lower down. My finger ran up her thighs and through her soaked lips.

"Fuck," I cursed as I felt how wet she was.

"Edward," she moaned.

I lowered down and brought my tip to her entrance and slowly penetrated her. She wiggled beneath me as we moaned at the pleasure.

"So fucking tight," I moaned placing kisses on her neck.

"So fucking big," she joked as I slowly started moving to a rhythm best for both of us. Bella panted and her breath became staggered as I filled her with myself.

"Ugh... so good," she panted. Her hands rested on my waist and her breasts meticulously moved along with every thrust.

_'Yankee doodle went to town...'_ I sang to myself as I felt myself unraveling. Every thrust brought me closer to my peak but I wouldn't bust... no not yet.

"Edward, I'm going..." Bella tried to speak as my thrust became more urgent. She could barely speak as her hands clasped tighter to my waist.

"Cum with me Bella," I whispered in her ear. I could feel her losing control and before I could blink her body convulsed below me as her orgasm rocked through her. "Oh fuck," I cursed as I came right into her. "So fucking good."

"Mmmhm," she agreed as our breaths staggered. The beating of my heart was rapid and I fucking swear I thought it was about to burst.

I placed a kiss on her lips and pulled away. We both hissed.

I brought her into my arms as I lied down. She hitched her leg over me and rested her head on my chest as we found the normal beating of our hearts once again.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok, please review =)**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who's added me to their favorite's and alerts! And of course to those who are my constant reviewers... THANK YOU ~ You are all my motivation to continue =D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION READERS! IMPORTANT**

**Dear Readers,**

**My name is Douglas and I'm Silver's husband. I don't think this is allowed but I have no other option but writing to you all this way. On Sunday night, November 21, 2010 Silver was driving home and was hit by a drunk driver. She is in the hospital and in very bad conditions. **

**She spoke of this site every night and she drove me crazy talking about her fantasies regarding Edward and Bella. I knew she loved it here and she spoke of all the reviews she got. I don't know when she'll be able to return, and I only hope and pray that she gets better soon. She would have written this message herself but she's in a coma.**

**I'm sorry for an inconvenience this may be for any of you but I had to come and tell you. She was very devoted to this story and I'm sure she doesn't want you thinking that she abandoned it. **

**Take care everyone...**


End file.
